polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Slovakiaball
Not to be confused with Sloveniaball Slovakiaball |nativename = Slovak Republicball : Slovenská republikalopta |founded = January 1, 1993 |onlypredecessor = Czech and Slovak Federal Republicball |image = SlovakiaHHH.jpeg |government = Parliamentary republic |personality = Jealous, friendly, smooth-talking, careerist, happy, indifferent, hardworking, nagging, Anti-social |language = Slovak Hungarian |type = Slavic |capital = Bratislavaball |affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball Visegrád Groupball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Orthodoxy * Protestantism Atheism |friends = Brother Polandball Serbiaball Romaniaball Austriaball Hungaryball Ukraineball Georgiaball Armeniaball Bulgariaball Liberlandball |enemies = Russiaball Gypsyball Kosovoball Albaniaball Sloveniaball ISISball Formerly: Nazi Germanyball Yugoslaviaball |likes = Slovakia, Tanks, Borovička, Slivovica, Beer, Halušky, Treska, Bryndza, Fried cheese, Hockey, Horalky, reminiscing about the times of Great Moravia and First Slovak Republicball, David Dobrik. |hates = Own politics such as Fico, Dzuringa, Mečiar and Kotleba, |predecessor = Czech and Slovak Federal Republicball |intospace = Yes |bork = Slovak, Slovak; Halušky, halušky and Chara, Chara |status = Slovakiaball can now into female leadership (Zuzana Čaputová) |reality = Slovak Republic |gender = Male but sometimes is he considered as girl |military = NATOball }} Slovakiaball, officially the Slovak Republicball, is a small landlocked Slavic country in Central Europe (often dubbed as the heart of Europe). She is bordered by Czechiaball to the North-West, Austriaball to the South-West, Hungaryball to the South, Polandball to the North, and a small bit of Ukraineball to the East. The country is divided into 8 regions, along with the capital Bratislavaball, which is located in the Bratislava Regionball, giving her a total area of 18,933 square miles, making her the 127th largest country in the world. With a population of over 5.4 million people, she ranks 116th in the most populous countries in the world. Since the collapse of Soviet Unionball and dissolution of Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball, Slovakia, like many other former socialist countries, has joined the EUball and NATOball, to gain protection from Russiaball. She also maintains membership in the Visegrád Groupball because of being geographically in central Europe. Her national day is January 1st. History Slovakiaball's history started in times of her first ancestor Samo's Empireball (West Slovakia, Principality of Nitraball, cities: Devínball, Devínska Nová Vesball, Bratislavaball). Then in era of king "'Svatopluk I", these territories united with the Principality of Moravia, territories of Polandball and Hungaryball to create Great Moraviaball. Later, Slovakia, with his full claimed territory, joined Hungaryball / Austria-Hungaryball. Slovakia was a land, but with great agrarian areas. When Hungaryball started Magyarization with plan made from Slovakiaball and his nationnext Hungarians, he started rebelling and he wanted to create with Czechball a new common state known as " Czechoslovakiaball" (Because Czechball was under Austriaball tyranny and germanization). When The Great War (WW1) started in 1914, Slovakiaball wanted to destroy Austria-Hungaryball's tyranny and wanted to be a free nation in federation with Czechball (Czechball and Slovakiaball createdCzecho-Slovakia legions). When Czechosovakiaball was born in 1918, Czechiaball wanted full control on Slovakia and violated the Pittsburgh Agreement. Now started new horrible era for Slovakiaball of "Czechoslovakianization". Slovakiaball was angry at her brother Czechball, but she wanted to be friends with him. When WW2 started and Hungaryball was in Axis and wanted to annex Slovakiaball, she quickly joined Naziball as a satellite state and loyal ally as First Slovak Republicball. But First Slovak Republicball lost her south territories to Hungaryball in the "Vienna Arbitration" and after the Slovak–Hungarian War or Little War. First Slovak Republicball fought with Soviet Unionball, because she hated Communists. First Slovak Republicball lost WW2 as an Axis power and was joined again to Czechoslovakiaball. After years ago, Slovakiaball in communist era don´t received from Czechball federacy offer. She was still angry at her son . But again... Slovakiaball has received second and final independence when Czechoslovakiaball separated to two countryballs (1993) on end of the Warsaw Pact: Czechball and Slovakiaball. Slovakiaball recently passed her 25rd birthday, now she can into drinkings alcohol. Relationships Friends * Czechiaball - Best friend and brother and on-off husband. Well played, congratulations on beating me 3-2 OT in the IIHF. It was very fun * Czechoslovakiaball - First child. * Polandball - Other brother. He is the other Westernmost slav. We are strong partners in peacekeeping. Gratulacje Polska! Happy 100th anniversary to you * Serbiaball - UwU Best brother! * USAball - Thanks for getting me into NATOball. Please safeguard me from Russia in case he goes wild. * Non-Slavic Brother - Helps me remove Hungary. Also has problem with gypsies. * Germanyball - Thanks for getting me into the EU but you are also scary. Don't give me that nightmare again. I'm still watching you. * Croatiaball - Favorite holiday destination. (Can't wait for summer!) * Ukraineball - Best supportful ally! I will defend you from the Russians just like what happened to me in 1968! * Austriaball - We had a good history with each other. We also live really close to each others capital making it more fun to travel :) We also like to drink. * Hungaryball - You do like to remove kebab quite well so I will recognize you as a non-slavic friend. We used to not be friendly until now! I will "safeguard" your Hungarian minority living in my area. * Sloveniaball - Although you resemble me in a sort of a weird way (From the Name/Flag) I recognize you as a peaceful country who is also competitive in hockey. We also like to trade with each other * Mongoliaball - One of my best Asian buddies. We were very good friends and business partners. (and still are) * Asian Bro - Big and strong Asian friend. We share a great relationship with each other. However STAY AWAY FROM THREATENING POLAND OR CANADA! * Canadaball- Playing hockey with Canada is fun! We like Canadians and they like us! Maple Syrup is great! I support you over China and Russia! I'm so sorry for booing Oh Canada though. :(. I didn't mean to. Enemies * Torturer - Worse nightmare ever, I will remember you for bringing shame to my country in 1968. * Czechiaball - I am sometimes insane when I drink with either Russia (Abuser) or Poland! (Neighbor) * Warm beer - Even best friend can turn into enemy. If the beer is hot, archenemy is triggered. * Putin We have a lot in common, but he is also a little aggressive (I'm sometimes scared of him). Yeah, and we both love ice hockey. We don't really share a positive nor a negative political point of view since he thinks I'm irrelevant. He also hates my Czech brother. Sure we don't talk much however, Putin is indeed a threat to my nation we can all agree since we are on both different sides. YOU ARE THE WORST ON POLITICS PUTIN! YOU SUCK (vy nasávat!). * Belarusball - You are nothing but a puppet to the evil Russia. No Respect for you Lukashenko. (Destroys Belarus's hockey stick). * Fuhrer - One of me and my Czech brother's worse nightmare! Do not remind me or him of the past or I will cry in bed with Poland. * Reichtangle - OH MOTHER OF GOD! (FAINTS) * Austria-Hungaryball - Same as Nazi Germanyball and Reichtangle. * Austrian Empireball - Same as Austria-Hungaryball * Kingdom of Hungaryball (1000-1526) - Same as Austrian Empireball * Kosovoball - I recognize you as a terrorist state 404. I will not make good friendship with you for hurting my dear Brother in the Yugoslav war. Also, you've ruined the image of even your own brother, Albania! * ISISball - Go somewhere else with your muslim craziness such as Pakistan or some other desert countries. (But I will pay you 5000 Euros to mess in Kosovo) * Yugoslaviaball - Thanks to you and your dirty war in 1991 against your separatists (which was a time of turmoil), I had to "defuse" with Czech Republic (Who also didn't want to). Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Gallery 7umw4hj5pz921.png|credit from ImBatPenguin LKWutMl.png|credit from wikipedia_org Qlc60na.png|credit from Lu98ish V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball Slovakiaball2.png EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png 41440203 2190992387641977 3307291226061345842 n.jpg PAO.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Better safe than Sorry.png N2TeqtL.png Slovakia history.png Slovakia6.png BetterTimesForCzechia.png Hungaryandslovakiaarque.jpg qa7DNoS.png Baltic Borks.png Unbenannt-1.png Fml5q741ct9x.png Slovakia Ball.png fLVliUe.png 'hMpD3YG.png Gr4YS00.png CQlB0fk.png TYCRAOn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Hungary becomes Tajikistan (eng).png 'pEqSpSN.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png V2eAZF3.png Familia_de_countryballs.png No Vowels.png Eyepatches.png Czech Empire.png Join What Club.png ROMANIASTRONGBALL.PNG Malta Helping.png Slovakia_PB.png Slovakia_by_Slovak.png Slavic countryballs eta2002.png Slavicfamily.png Slovakiaball3.png Ddbypmr-3cfbf22d-1c6f-44af-80e2-b2ea88ee239a.png }} cs:Slovenskoball es:Eslovaquiaball fr:Slovaquieballe pl:Slovakiaball ru:Словакия zh:斯洛伐克球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Slavic Category:Slovakiaball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:NATOball Category:Characters Category:ISISball Haters Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:West Slavs Category:Central Europe Category:Landlocked Category:OECD Members Category:Christian Category:EUball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:UNball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:World Cup Participants